Matahari
by CallMeVivi
Summary: All they want is a child, a child of their own. "I hope she will be as warm and bright as the sunlight in spring."


_Prologue : **Prayer**_

 _"Hikari.." he hesitated for a moment before continued "when will we get a child?"_

 _She didn't know the answer, how will she answer when she herself doesn't even know when will they have a child? She can't lie either.._

 _So instead.._

 _"I hope our child will be born in a season like this" the auburn haired woman crouch down and scooped some snow on the ground into her gloved palm "I hope she will be as pure and perfect as the snow in winter."_

* * *

 _It's been months and yet they still hasn't received the good news.._

 _"It's already spring" the man in his 40's just nodded his head at his wife statement knowing she can see him. "Why hasn't our little angel arrived yet?"_

 _'So she is still thinking about it..'_

 _Putting down the newspaper he has been reading on top of the coffee table, the man look at his wife. The once fibrant auburn haired woman looked dull, said woman is currently sitting in front of him looking out the window. "Maybe the child prefers spring, our child will probably come this month." He tried to reasurred her. Clasping her hand in front of her face and eyes still looking out the window as if to pray she said.._

 _"Then I hope she will be as warm and bright as the sunlight in spring."_

* * *

 _《 **Spring the following year** 》_

 _The screaming of a woman in pain could be heard througout the mansion, it was in the middle of the night and the scream gave no indication of dying down soon. The owner of the scream is currently laying on their bed clutching her stomach, beads of sweats has started to form on her forehead. One pair of gray orbs staring at his wife with great concern, he has just finishing reading some of his favourite book and ready to go to bed when Hikari water broke._

 _"Hikari, hang in there! I'll go fetch a doctor right away!"_

 _"No!"_

 _With much difficulty the auburn haired woman grab her husband shoulder with one hand who is currently crouching beside the bed._

 _"Don't, you must stay with me!"_

 _'Please..'_

 _The woman looked pleadingly at her husband, she needs him. This is the first time in her life to go through labour and with the weather raging outside she didn't think her husband would make it in time, even the town is a long way from where they live. She didn't think she can endure the pain while waiting for her husband to arrive._

 _The man named Kage is lost wether to stay with her or go fetch a doctor, but looking at her he knows that she needs him at a moment like this. Their servants have all returned to visit their own families, even the storm has cut off the electricity. There's only light coming from the oil lamp that fill the master bedroom._

 _He had no choice, he decided he'll help deliver the baby.._

 _Taking his wife left hand that still on his shoulder, he clasped it with both of his and started to closed his eyes._

 _'Dear God, all we want is a child. Please bless us and protect us.'_

 _. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

 _Two hours had passed and the crying of a baby could be heard replacing the screaming of a woman.._

 _'It is finally over...'_

 _"Ka..ge.." she felt tired, she wants to know._

 _"..is it a boy or a girl?"_

 _Carrying the bundle of joy in his arm, eyes still not leaving the little girl._

 _"It's a girl. Thank the Almighty Lord."_

 _'Ah..it's a girl'_

 _"That's wonderful.."_

 _'She must be pretty'_

 _"..is she beautiful?"_

 _He wanted to say of course she's beautiful because she's their daughter but decided against it. "Well... I can't really tell until after we give her a bath." The woman just give a small smile, she felt weak._

 _"Sh..she...must be..the Lord has answered my prayers." Even her breathing has become difficult._ _Without knowing, tears has started to slip from her eyes._

 _'I'm sorry'_

 _Noticing for the first time, he realize something was wrong with Hikari. Before, he thought it was just the after effect of delivering a child. Now that he looked more closely, his wife looked paler. It's like her life force has been sucked out of her, he briefly wondered why didn't his wife ask to hold the baby?_

 _"Hikari, what's wrong?"_

 _She can't lie, she didn't think her body can last much longer._

 _"Ka..ge.. I'm so..tired.." it hurt..her body hurts._

 _"..Kage..if I leave be..fore y..you.." she must tell him no matter what._

 _"Hikari..." he can't take this, but he know his wife would not last much longer. The sight in front of him tell him much, her body has always been weak before their marriage._

 _"C..come closer.."_

 _'I'll always love you'_

 _Reaching a hand to touch her husband face, she motioned for him to come closer. Once her husband is within her range she whispered something in his ears before darkness finally consume her forever._

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE :**

This is my first time to actually writing a fanfic, I got the idea after reading some manga and fanfiction. And please forgive my grammar mistake since english is not my first language.. I hope you guys do enjoy this fanfic written by me, and maybe I will update the next chapter soon if you guys leave a review because it might encourage me more to write the next chapter.


End file.
